


Pigtails

by misura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba likes Jounouchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> written for pleasance, who correctly guessed one of the fandoms I wrote for Yuletide 2010

If Jounouchi had pigtails (and _there_ 's a scary mental image), Kaiba would be pulling them. It's a time-honored form of courtship, and it has the added benefit of being easily mistaken for the kind of senseless bullying and hair-pulling that's going on in every classroom.

If Jounouchi had pigtails, he might actually have caught on by now. No matter what Kaiba might say out loud (verbal pigtail pulling), he knows Jounouchi is not a complete idiot. He's capable of learning - not yet an old dog who can't be taught new tricks (even if it takes him longer than Kaiba to figure out a simple maths problem).

If Jounouchi had pigtails (the mental image hasn't gotten any less scary the third time around), everything might be much simpler. He'd probably be a she, for starters, and Kaiba knows himself well enough by now to realize he would not be attracted to a girl the way he is attracted to Jounouchi.

Things being what they are - well.

"Maybe you should get someone to tutor you. I think a five-year-old might be about your level."

Jounouchi glowers at him. "So someone about your mental age, huh? Is that an offer?"

If _Kaiba_ had pigtails, he'd know if Jounouchi'd pulled them just now, or if he's just being Jounouchi. He might have said 'yes', or 'maybe'. As it is, he says 'no' and then insults Jounouchi's intelligence some more, the way he's grown into the habit of doing.


End file.
